


The Art of Loving Thy Enemy

by Grimlockprime222, Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fighting, Gun Violence, Love, NSFW, NSFW Art, On last chapter, Overwatch - Freeform, Romance, Violence, implied Pharmercy, last chapter is nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: It was a simple date, they didn’t really think their relationship would escalate so quickly. Sombra and D.Va have to hide their secret relationship but Sombra needs to choose her side, Talon or Overwatch.





	1. The Fated Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is not the pharmercy story that I said I’m working on. That needs more time.
> 
> However, Grimlockprime222 and I have collaborated on this new Som.Va fanfiction! The prompt was his idea and he created the SFM art, along as the writing. Yes, you read that correctly. He made art for this story! So as you read this, please sends lots of love to him.
> 
> Without further ado, Grimlockprime222 and I present “The Art of Loving Thy Enemy”

' _This was a mistake_ ' Hana, also known as D.Va, thought as her defense matrix ran out of power and her meka started taking heavy fire. She had over extended, a noob mistake now that she thought about it, and was now paying the price. Obviously not wanting to go down without a fight, she started opening fire back on the enemy Talon Agents. She was in Kings Row on a mission with Overwatch to escort a payload and Talon was trying to stop them. She was trying to keep the agents back and away from the payload and got carried away it seems. Being, outnumbered and outgunned, D.Va realized she wasn’t getting out of this one, or rather her meka wasn’t. She got the self destruct sequence ready and when she knew her meka couldn’t take it, she fired up the boosters and started said sequence.

“NERF THIS!” she cried out as she ejected out of the imploading meka and dived into a nearby building for cover. She smirks to herself as she heard the startled cries and panic of the Talon Agents and then the bang of her meka exploding. She sighs softly and grabs her pistol, should she need to defend herself against any staglers. She was about to get out from her cover when she hears a voice that despite her best efforts always sends a chill down her spine.

“I’ve had enough of this child.” the unmistakable voice of Reaper said before continuing, “She couldn’t have gone far, find her!” D.Va heard some of his lackeys acknowledge his orders and their foot falls as they approached her position. Cursing to herself silently in Korean and muttering under her breath about not being a child, she quickly and quietly made her way out a side door into an ally.

“HERE SHE IS, I FOUND HER!” Called a Talon agent from behind her.

Cursing again in Korean, she quickly turned and shot him before turning and running down the alley. She chanced a glance behind her and saw two more Talon agents chasing her. She turned a corner to try and shake them only to be grabbed and pulled into a crook in the alley and pinned against the wall.

 

“Shhh,” said an attractive Hispanic women who had pulled her in with a finger against her lips. Hana compiled and remained silent as the Talon agents ran past them. Her brown eyes took in the sight before her. She could not recall ever seeing this woman. Her head was half shaven, with mechanical objects on the shaved part of her head, the long hair had dipped purple ends. Hana could feel long fingers holding her down, noting the long nails at the ends of them, digging into her suit. This woman wore a large jacket with a high collar, sporting purple leggings as well. _She really likes the color purple._

When the area was cleared, this woman grabbed Hana’s hand to find a more secure location. She found an empty room, away from the objective. Finally safe from the Talon grunts, Hana desperately asks, “Who are you? Are you with Talon?”

Hana did not want to take chances, the pistol snug in her hands, aiming at the mysterious woman. This woman did not flinch though, she smiled, trying not to alarm the Korean. She waved a gloved hand up, a matrix appearing out of them. It aimed at Hana’s pistol and before she could respond, her pistol was jammed and the safety was forced on. Nothing Hana could do to fix it.

“Relax chica, I’m not going to kill you,” the woman says. “And to answer your question, yes, I’m technically with Talon. And my name is Sombra.”

Hana remains apprehensive, unsure of why the woman was being so open to her. It didn’t help that this mysterious stranger was attractive. The Korean says, “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to save you from my Talon friends. Is that bad?” Sombra says with a wink. Hana noticed a beauty mark below her eye. _Damn this woman has it all._

“It is when you and I are suppose to be enemies,” Hana responds. “What do you mean technically?”

“Meh, that’s too much to explain. Not worth your time. However, you are safe and that’s what matters. Gabe can be huge pain the butt. I would run too if he went after me like that.”

“How do I know this isn’t just an ambush? That you’re setting me up.”

“Chica, I don’t want to see the famous Hana Song getting killed. I’m sure all your fans don’t want to see those headlines anytime soon.”

Brown eyes lit up, a small smile crept on Hana’s face as she says, “You’re a fan?”

“Yeah,” Sombra says with a smile. “Huge fan, I watch your streams whenever I can.”

Hana couldn’t help but blush. Sure she has met numerous of fans before but hearing that this beautiful woman was a fan of hers gave her goosebumps, the good kind. The deep emotions of loyalty to Overwatch was soon disappearing, but not completely. The Korean girl was still in enemy territory, even if Sombra wouldn’t hurt her. However, Hana wanted to test the waters.

“Well, I’m honored to meet one of my fans,” She says. “Even if you are with Talon.”

“Technically,” reminded Sombra.

“So, other than keeping me safe, is there anything else you want from me?” Hana asks.

Sombra mused on Hana’s words for a bit, thinking. She says, “Well, I would love to spend time with you while we can. Those Talon members are kinda slow and dumb. Maybe after this, I could get your number?”

“My number? Are you trying to ask me on a date?”

“Well, actually I already know your number. I’m a hacker, if you haven’t figured that out so far. But yes, a date would be nice.”

Normally, Hana would be shocked to hear a fan already having her number but coming from this woman, it didn’t seem to surprise her. Just then the duo heard the screams of Talon agents, running around them. Sombra puts a finger against her lips, motioning Hana to stay silent. The smile on her face, followed by a wink, almost threw Hana off guard. She wondered how this woman could be so calm yet excited in the face of danger. Sombra whispers, “Watch this,” as she picks up a small object from the ground and throws it out into the open, opposite from the Talon Agents. Hana almost freaks out, worried that they will come though the room, but they didn’t. She heard the loud footsteps go around her and towards the sound.

“Oh my god,” Hana says, shocked that the idea even worked. Sombra laughs hard, clutching her stomach, with tears in her eyes. Which Hana also noted were purple as well.

“What did I tell you? They can be so dumb sometimes,” Sombra continues to laugh.

“Why would you work with those kinds of people?” Hana asks, giggling. Sombra doesn’t answer, almost like she didn’t hear the question.

“D.Va! What is your position?” A voice called out. Hana looked down at her bracelet, it was Soldier 76 calling for her. She looks at Sombra, who still continues to smile, unaffected by the loud Overwatch agent. The older woman gives her a nod, letting her answer the call.

“I’m in an empty room, safe from Talon,” Hana responds.

“Alright, we see you on the radar. I’ll send Tracer to retrieve you,” Soldier 76 commands.

Hana pondered for a moment. _They only see me?_ She looks at Sombra, who is still smiling.

“Chica, you shouldn’t be surprised. I did hack your phone for your number,” she says. She looks at her imaginary clock on her wrist, humming a tune. “Well, I guess this meeting is cut short. I’ll text you.”

Before Hana could say anything, Sombra approached her and placed her finger on Hana’s nose, crying out, “Boop!” She waves her fingers before disappearing, as if out of thin air. It took the Korean a second to realize that Sombra really had just disappeared. A subtle blush on her cheeks, Hana couldn’t help but feel excited for Sombra’s incoming texts. Even though she knew that Sombra was ‘technically’ a Talon enemy, her heart said otherwise.


	2. It's a Date

Reaper growls in his husky voice. “Where were you?” Despite not seeing his face, Reaper was beyond pissed at losing one lone Korean and it infuriated him that she even got away. He faces the nonchalant Sombra, glancing at her nails.

 

“Gabe, relax. It’s not a big deal,” she says, ignoring the death cloud. Reaper slammed his hand on the wall next to her head, earning a subtle jump from Sombra.

  
  


“It is a big deal. We lost an Overwatch agent while you were missing in action. Where were you?”

 

“Gabe, it’s just one agent. The world isn’t going to end,” Sombra answers, not a single change in her voice. This pissed off Reaper even more.

 

“I can’t be saving your ass all the time! Especially since you’re already walking on a thin rope. Talon does not trust you so stop trying to test their patience.”

 

By the time Reaper was finished talking, Sombra was already leaving the room, waving a hand to the angry man. She walked down the halls of Talon headquarters, ignoring the glares from the other agents. The Hispanic woman entered her own room, laying down on her bed. The earlier events replayed in her mind and she was internally squealing. She could not believe she actually got to meet Hana Song and basically ask her on a date. Hana didn’t seem to resist her either. Sombra took out her phone to start texting.

 

 **Sombra** : Hola Conejita~ I hope you didn’t get too much in trouble with your boss.

 

After a few minutes of waiting, Sombra receives a text from the Korean. It made Sombra’s heart flutter a bit.

 

 **Hana** : I can’t believe you were serious about texting me.

 

 **Sombra** : I can be serious at times.

 

 **Hana** : So I’m guessing you’re serious about asking me on a date?

 

 **Sombra** : Would you be serious enough to say yes?

 

 **Hana** : I must be seriously insane, but yes.

 

Later that same day, back at Watchpoint Gibraltar, Hana sat through the debriefing of the previously successful mission in Kings Row.  She wasn’t paying as much attention as she usually tried as she was reflecting on the day she had.

 

Shortly after Sombra had vanished, her friend Lena, also known as Tracer, appeared. After making sure Hana was okay, the two of them regrouped with the others and continued the mission. Her meka clearly took out more of the talon agents then she thought as they steamrolled the remaining forces and delivered the payload easily. Hana was both glad and a little disappointed she didn’t see Sombra again but she definitely felt her gaze watching her. It probably should have been nerve-wracking or uncomfortable but it wasn’t. It was almost peaceful and reassuring, feeling her gaze.

 

In fact, the more she thought about it, Hana could think of two other instances where Sombra must have intervened and saved her. The first time from Reaper, which could have also just been luck as his guns had jammed giving Hana the chance to escape. However, the second time was a bit more suspicious.

 

* * *

 

_“Hana, you should stay low, there could be a sniper somewhere.” Lucio said. Hana had previously been taken out of her meka in Numbani while her and Lucio were left to escort the payload while the rest of the team pushed forward a bit._

 

_“You worry too much, the likelihood is that Lena would have found and engaged in combat with Widow if she was here.” Hana replied. No sooner had she said that, she had seemingly tripped over nothing, avoiding what would have been a headshot for sure. She could still feel the wind of the bullet near her ear._

 

_“Shit! What did I tell you?” Lucio yelled as he got down._

 

_“Ok fine, you did tell me” Hana grumbled as she quickly crawled over to cover with him behind the payload._

 

_“Luckily you tripped.” Lucio said as he contacted the others to let them know the where pinned._

 

_“Tripped? I thought you pushed me?” Hana replied confused._

 

* * *

 

It had to have been Sombra. Hana was so sure someone had pushed her from behind rather than having tripped on thin air. Speaking, or rather, thinking of the DJ made Hana look over at him. Lucio wasn’t with them on their previous mission to Kings Row but Hana wasn’t too bothered by it. He wasn’t feeling well lately and Angela decided to let him have medical leave to make sure he didn’t get sicker.

 

‘ _Should I tell him about what happened?’_ Hana thought, _‘Would he understand?’_

 

Hana then looked over to Lena ‘ _Would either of them understand?_ ’ She had almost told Lena right there in Kings Row when she found her but wasn’t sure how to word it.

 

‘ _Oh, yeah I’m fine Lena, I was actually sort of saved by a really hot Hispanic woman in purple who says she’s a huge fan but also “technically” works for Talon. I also may or may not have a not so small crush on her, so yeah.’_ It didn’t sound good to her and so she had kept silent. Although now she has to explain the same thing, as well as mention that they are texting and going on a date in the future, if she does decide to share.

 

Hana checked the time, it was late but she could squeeze a gaming stream in. The Korean rushed to her room after the debriefing and started to set up. Fans were already accumulating by numbers the moment she started. It was refreshing and relaxing as she started to stream, finally being herself and forgetting about the stress of shooting the real guns. Her mind was somewhere else, though. Sombra’s image flashed in her head at times. It was distracting her, if Hana was honest. This, however, did not make her playing worse or anything. Every time she saw a flash of purple in her game, Sombra’s name popped in her head.

 

As if on cue, Hana’s phone vibrated. The Korean did not usually answer her phone while she was working but she saw Sombra’s name. It was a text and her screen showed it, allowing her not having to reach over and open it.

 

 **Sombra** : You look cute. ;)

  
  


It made Hana smile, which did not go unnoticed by her fans. Swarms of comments asked why Hana was suddenly smiling during a game, especially since she is fighting an opponent. The Korean tried to mask it, continued playing her game, beating her opponent.

 

 **Sombra** : So I couldn’t help but hack the Overwatch system and see that Jack has assigned you on a mission in El Dorado. Isn’t he so convenient?

 

 **Sombra** : Well, there's a good bakery there that I love. I could grab some pastries and we can sneak away from the mission for a bit. Sound fun? Just wink in the camera to say yes.

 

Now it was obvious that Hana’s eyes were glued to her phone because her fans were literally screaming why she was not paying attention. It was odd for her to do that. However, Hana didn’t pay attention to her wondering fans and, instead, faced the camera and said, “Sorry guys, I’m all over it!” She finishes it off with a wink.

 

The fans did not know why Hana would do that but they enjoyed it regardless. They commented how cute Hana was, forgiving her for being so distracted. It was enough to settle them down and not get agitated.

 

Hana finishes her stream, saying her usual goodbyes to indicate the end of her session before signing out. She immediately grabbed her phone to respond to Sombra, agreeing to her plans. There was gentle gnawing in her stomach, guilt. It was wrong to sneak off during a mission, especially with a Talon agent. There was a soft knock at her door, making Hana throw her phone under her pillow in pure panic.

 

“Hana? It’s me, Angela,” called a silky voice. Hana told the doctor to come in. The woman entered in all her tired glory. Faint dark circles under her blue eyes, her blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail, and her outfit consists of just casual clothes and a huge white doctor’s coat. “I just wanted to tell you that Lúcio may have the stomach flu. I wanted to warn you to stay clean and be wary of anything you touch. I don’t want the sickness to spread.”

 

“Ah, yes. Thank you,” Hana stuttered.

 

“Are you okay? You seem kinda pale. I hope you are not already catching it, let me check.”

 

“No!” Hana yelled, catching herself. “I mean, no. I’m okay. I’m just tired, that’s all. Really.” Hana gives Angela a huge smile to show off her pearly whites.

 

“Okay...Hana. I’ll let you sleep. I have to warn everyone else about the stomach flu. It’s very contagious.” Angela says before leaving the room. Hana curses at herself for being so uptight.

 

 _Angela wasn’t going to check my phone, you idiot, she was checking me._ Hana thought to herself before grabbing her sleepwear. Changing into them, she dived right into bed, thinking about seeing Sombra on her mission to El Dorado.

 

_Wait, I wasn’t told that I’ll be going on a mission to El Dorado yet. Oh wait, yeah...she hacked the system._


	3. Slang

If there is one thing that D.Va wanted to upgrade on her meka, it was air conditioning because El Dorado was hot. She really wanted to blow up her mech, just so she could get out of it. The team had to escort another payload and, of course, Talon needed to intercept as usual. Angela was scurrying to different injured members while Soldier 76 was charging forwards with no solid plan in mind. It was hectic and as a tank, D.Va just had to stand around at matrix all the damage. Hana, on the other hand, wondered how she would be able to sneak off with Sombra during this mission. It seems too suspicious to just get out of her meka and say, “Bye guys! I’m going on a date!”

 

Hana saw a Talon agent get on the payload and she charged at him, successfully knocking him away. He, very surprised, forfeit as soon as he recovered from being hit by the tank.

 

“D.Va, get off the payload and join the team!” Soldier 76 ordered from her bracelet. Hana rolls her eyes but proceeds to move forward, towards her fighting team. As she is traveling, she sees a flash of purple matrix before her meka is disabled. Normally, D.Va would get annoyed by this but Hana was excited because it meant one certain person has finally arrived.

 

“Hola chica, I’m sorry but I can’t let you catch up with your team,” Sombra hummed. Using her machine pistol, Sombra shot a couple of bullets at Hana’s meka while whistling a tune. Her other hand reached up to the speaker in her ear, talking to, most likely, Reaper. “I have D.Va contained. Keep attacking the team.”

 

Sombra gave a wink before continuing to shoot the meka. Hana got the idea and started to pretend to struggle by saying in a monotonous tone, “Oh no, I’m being attacked.”

 

“D.Va! Where are you!?” Soldier 76 yelled again, shocking Hana. She panicked for a moment before Sombra tapped on the glass of the meka, mouthing the words, ‘Pretend you got attacked and get out.’

  
  


“I’m getting attacked and I’m going to lose my meka,” D.Va says, praying that she sounded believable.

 

“Do you need backup?” He responds.

 

“No, I can handle this,” D.Va quickly says.

 

There is a pause before he confirms, “Alright, stay near the payload. We will come back when the coast is clear.”

 

Sombra giggles and gives Hana two thumbs up. Hana gets out of the meka, reuniting with Sombra.

 

“Just to be clear, this is probably the most dangerous way to start a date,” Hana says.

 

“It’s more exciting, isn’t it?” Sombra asks. “Now, listen to what I’m going to tell you. See that alleyway? Follow it until you have passed five blocks. On the fifth block, make a left and you’ll see an open plaza. In front of you, when you enter the plaza, you should see a room that is illuminated with purple, it’s not hard to miss. Got it?”

 

“Yeah, but why?” Hana asks. Sombra responds by aiming her machine pistol at her and D.Va took the hint. It would be too suspicious if they were walking together side by side. Hana began to run, holding her pistol by her side. Sombra started to shoot, purposely missing her. In return, Hana would turn around at certain points and shoot back, missing Sombra completely. They continued doing this until they reached their destination.

 

Inside the room, it was well designed and looked homey. The purple lighting gave this room a Sombra feel, if that made sense. Hana, out of breath, spotted a teddy bear on the bed as she sat down. Hana couldn’t help but giggle, seeing that Sombra had a soft side. There was a computer on the side of the wall, Sombra’s signature logo decorated along the items. Sombra spread her hands wide, summoning her matrix computer to check her hidden cameras. Making sure no one followed them.

  


 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Sombra said as she closed the door. “Mi casa es su casa.” She went to a desk where there was a plastic bag on top and grabbed some pastries from it. It was from the bakery that Sombra said she loved. “Would you like to try a concha pastry?”

 

Sombra handed Hana a bread roll covered in cookie crust in what may look like vanilla flavor. She took a bite of it, tasting the fluffy sweetness it released. She then looked at the topping, noting that it was score into radiating circular lines, almost reminding her of the end of frilly skirts.

 

“That design is called a novia,” Sombra says with a raised eyebrow, watching Hana eat it. “Like it?”

 

“I do, it’s really good.”

 

Sombra offered to dust off Hana's seat, slightly embarrassed that she didn’t do that in the first place. “Sorry, I haven’t used this room in a long time,” she says.

 

“It’s a nice room,” Hana complimented, finishing her concha. “Thank you for the bread. I really enjoyed it.”

 

“My pleasure,” Sombra says. “I haven’t been here for a long time. I was a bit worried that the bakery might have closed down or something.”

 

Hana giggled, mostly because she wasn’t sure about what to say. There was an awkward silence between them for a few seconds before Hana asks, “So how long do you think it’ll take before one of our bosses start yelling in our ears?”

 

Sombra looked up for a moment, thinking on the question before responding, “Ten minutes. Top.”

 

“Want to bet on that?” Hana challenges. The Hispanic woman smirked, offering her hand.

 

“What do I get if I win?”

 

“Maybe a kiss on the cheek?” Hana teased. “I’m just kidding, how about-”. However, Sombra took it seriously, not letting Hana finish.

 

“If you win, I’ll tell you my standing on Talon.”

 

Hana, flabbergasted, could not resist on betting for knowing that kind of information. She shook Sombra’s hand, in agreement. In the corner of Hana’s eye, she saw an old Game Boy lying on a shelf and it instantly made Hana excited. She asks, “Is that an actual Game Boy?”

 

Sombra looks over where Hana has pointed at, responding, “Oh yeah. I use to play with that thing when I was a kid. I thought I lost it.”

 

Hana takes out the game cartilage, examining the content. “Pokémon Gold? I preferred Silver.” She says.

 

“It was the only game I could snag, conejita.” Sombra says, smiling.

 

The pair began to fall into a conversation about Hana’s experience with video games, Sombra’s love for horror games, and what types of games they would like to see developed. The ten minutes passed by quickly, but to Hana, it felt like hours.

 

“Wouldn’t it be crazy if there was a video game about Overwatch and Talon?” Hana asks. Before Sombra could answer, both of their speakers went off.

 

“Hana\Sombra! Where the hell are you?! Get back to the ship\payload!” Reaper and Soldier 76 said simultaneously and coincidently. Sombra had to rub her ears since the speaker was in her ear while Hana just groaned at her wrist.

 

“I’m on my way,” says Hana. “I chased the enemy and lost them.”

 

“Hey Gabe, I’ll be right there. Hold your pants,” Sombra responds to Reaper. They both ended their calls, looked at each other and laughed.

 

“I guess I owe you a kiss on the cheek,” Hana nervously said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

“You don’t need to do that, chica. I don’t want to force you-”

 

Hana pressed her lips against Sombra’s cheek, making the Hispanic woman go silent. The Korean’s lips were quite close to Sombra’s lips, if Sombra tilted her head slightly towards the left, they would be officially kissing. Sombra completely forgot about where she was at or what she was doing. All she could think about was how close Hana was.

 

“Sombra! Hurry up!” Reaper screamed so loudly in Sombra’s ear that Hana jumped from hearing it.

 

“We should get going before someone catches us,” Sombra says sadly. Hana nodded and the two women left the room, proceeding to head back.

 

Outside, Sombra gave Hana a quick wink before saying, “Text you later, conejita!” The Hispanic woman disappears, leaving Hana alone. The Korean smiles and starts to head back to the payload, looking back to see any signs of Sombra. There was none but Hana could feel Sombra was close still, watching over her to make sure she got back safe.

 

__________

 

“Hana!” Angela exclaims. “Where were you? I had Fareeha fly around to find you.” Hana approached the group, getting wrapped up in Angela’s arms, and awkwardly waved at everyone. Angela opens a speaker to speak with Fareeha. “Pharah, Hana has returned. Come back to the payload.”

 

“Sorry, Angela. I was caught up with an enemy,” Hana tries to explain.

 

“And leave your meka out here? It hasn’t even overloaded.” Angela says, slightly confused.

 

“I was forced out early, the enemy was...persisted.”

“Why didn't you call for Pharah to help you out? Or Tracer? Or even me?” Angela continues to question.

 

“What matters is that she is here now,” Soldier 76 says, content that the whole team is here. “Enough talk, move out!”

 

Angela takes one last glance at Hana before flying up to aid Fareeha, who just arrived, up in the sky. Hana tries to shake off the stare and proceeds to re-enter her meka, finishing up the mission.

 

__________

 

To Sombra’s happiness, it was Widowmaker that greeted her at the ship’s entrance, although the purple lady wasn’t pleased. At least it was better than dealing with Reaper’s anger issues.

 

“Where were you?” The French woman says, her tone lacking in any emotions.

 

“What are you? My mom? Is Gabe my dad?” Sombra jokes.

 

“Answer the question, Sombra.” Widowmaker hisses. She stands in front of Sombra, towering over her.

 

“I was held up with an enemy, relax.”

 

“Just like you were held up last time and ended up losing a chance to take out an Overwatch agent?” Widowmaker growls.

 

“Jeez, if you put it that way,” Sombra says. She pushes past Widowmaker to enter the ship but the French woman roughly grabs her arm.

 

“You can make Gabriel run around in circles with your stupid games but I am not that easy to fool,” Widowmaker whispers in Sombra’s ear. “If I have a target, I will shoot and I do not like to fail. Remember that.”

 

Widowmaker pushes Sombra aside, entering the ship, leaving the Hispanic woman with a gnawing feeling of fear in her stomach. Usually the two women did not try to mess with each other, it was an unspoken rule. Widowmaker’s words, she hated to admit, scared her and Sombra started to wonder why she worked for Talon. When she couldn’t really answer the question, Sombra tries to replay the scene where Hana kisses her on the cheek. The memory, alone, was enough to push away the negative feelings and Sombra started to hum happily as the ship took off.

 

__________

 

Hana decided to visit Lúcio when she returned from the mission. She avoided Angela as she got off the ship. Heading directly there, she found the man lying in the hospital bed, along with a puke bag by his side. He didn’t seem to noticed Hana until she spoke.

 

“Hey, you feeling better?” She asks.

 

“Hmm? Oh, hey girl. How was the mission?” Lúcio says, moaning as his stomach flared up.

 

“It went well. Nothing too exciting, just Jack going army crazy into a field full of Talon agents. The usual.”

 

Lúcio laughed at Hana’s comment but then stopped as it agitated his stomach. Hana then says, “Hey, can I ask you a question? And maybe when you’re better, you can explain it more to me.”

 

“Sure, what is it?”

 

“Do you know what does ‘novia’ means?”


	4. Bird Mom Mercy

A few weeks have passed since the events of El Dorado, Hana and Sombra have continued to sneak out during missions, but only for a short amount of time. During the time they were not together, the girls texted each other constantly, when they had the time. Sombra was a master of hiding information and revealing them, so Widowmaker and Reaper did not really question her odd schedule of being late, missing, or absence on a few occasions. Well, they may have suspected a little.  Not as much as Angela has been, along with other Overwatch agents. Hana was the youngest of Overwatch, it was everyone’s human instinct to keep an eye on her. The Korean had a rough time trying to hide this secret relationship from everyone, especially when everyone was so nosy.

 

However, the couple has been able to remain under the radar, just barely. Their relationship has intensely grown, the girls have gotten comfortable around each other. They got a bit more daring, an outing at Numbani, exploring the beautiful city.  Just the two of them. It was risky, but Sombra assured that she will come in disguised. She claims no one will recognize her. Now, currently, this is what Hana was doing, waiting for Sombra to arrive at their planned location, unsure what Sombra’s disguise will look like. 

 

A small team of Overwatch agents had arrived here and were planning on staying for a while. The mission was not too intense so Hana actually had some free time. She was able to get away from staring eyes, especially Angela, and disappear into the clean streets of Numbani. While waiting for Sombra, Hana kept an eye out for her fellow agents, ready to sprint if they caught sight of her.

 

“Hola,” a voice whispered in Hana’s ear, making the girl freak out. She turns around to see...Sombra? “Like the hair?”

 

Sombra had long blonde hair, wrapped in a braid over her right shoulder, her head still half shaved. Even though Hana could still recognize her girlfriend, the blonde hair really threw her off. The Korean was amazed, especially since Sombra was wearing a large, still high collared, white jacket. Not the usual color, purple.

 

 

“Wow,” Hana stuttered. “You look...Amazing. Blonde looks good on you.”

 

“Thanks,” Sombra said, blushing. “You look really cute as well.”

 

Hana wore a light pink hoodie, with her famous bunny symbols on the front. It was normal clothes for Hana but the couple agreed not to get too dressed for each other. It might arouse suspicion. 

 

Sombra offered her hand, with Hana taking it, and they began to walk around Numbani. They looked around sights, the architect, and everything it had to offer. At one point, they stopped a small cafe, with Hana offering to go inside and order some coffee for them. Left alone, Sombra couldn’t stop her lips from smiling. It has been amazing, dating Hana. To ruin her mood, though, she heard Reaper suddenly yelling in her ear, the speaker lodged in.

 

“Sombra! We are supposed to do an ambush mission! Where the hell are you?! Did you forget?” Reaper shouted. Luckily the volume was low and there weren’t many people around the Hispanic woman. To be honest, Sombra did forget about the ambush mission.

 

“Ai, Gabe. I’m a little busy right now,” Sombra responds, not really convincing herself.

 

“Busy? With what?” Widowmaker’s voice was coming through. Sombra closed her eyes in frustration. The French woman was always on her ass, recently she has been practically shadowing the Hispanic woman.

 

“Business. That’s all,” Sombra says. Reaper growls in frustration and she could hear him turn off the communication link, leaving Sombra alone with Widowmaker.

 

“Business.” Widowmaker says, letting the word roll off her tongue. She was suspicious, she has been hearing Sombra use that word a lot lately. “I’m onto you, Sombra. I should warn you, I do have an order that has been ingrained in my system. Kill any traitors.”

 

The speaker turned off, leaving Sombra alone. For the first time, since El Dorado, Sombra was truly starting to question her side on Talon. The fear and guilt slapped her in her core, threatening to come loose and consume her. Sombra wanted to vomit, to get rid of the negative emotions. The Hispanic woman realizes that she could not keep having a relationship with Hana, especially since Talon would not hesitate to kill any Overwatch agent. She knew that this issue will come around again, and it really bit her in the ass now.

 

“Sombra?” Hana asks, carrying coffee. “You okay? You look like you have seen a ghost.”

 

Hana’s voice woke Sombra’s trance and she shook it off. She smiles at Hana, taken in by her beauty.

 

_ I need to tell her the truth. I can’t keep lying. Hana’s life could be in danger if we were caught.  _ Sombra thought, taking the coffee. The awkward silence followed shortly, which made Hana grow nervous. Just a few seconds ago, they were having a great time but Sombra looks like she was about to cry.

 

“Sombra? Is there something wrong? Did you not like the coffee?” Hana asks, apprehensively.

 

This shook Sombra out of another trance, almost scaring her. It was like she forgot Hana was there. She smiled sadly and said, “No, I do like the coffee. It’s good. Um…”

 

Sombra seems to have lost her words, struggling to spit them out. She took another sip of her coffee as Hana watched her, panicking herself.

 

_ Is she trying to break up with me? Did she really hate the coffee that much? Oh shut up Hana, you’re being ridiculous.  _ Hana thought, mentally slapping herself in the face. The Korean wanted to say something, anything to break the tension. Even if she dreaded hearing something she didn’t want to hear.

 

“Nice weather,” Hana stuttered. “The coffee is pretty girl—good! Yeah.”  _ Did I really just say pretty girl instead of good? What the fuck is wrong with me?  _

 

Sombra let out a small giggle, relieving Hana of her anxiety. The Hispanic woman took Hana’s hand before saying, “Hana, there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

_ She’s breaking up with me...isn’t she.  _

 

“You’re breaking up with me?” Hana says, before covering her mouth. Sombra looks at her confused, tilting her head sideways.

 

“What?” Sombra asks.

 

“Oh,” Hana stutters, realizing she must look stupid right now. “Sorry, I panicked.”

 

The Hispanic woman smiles, continuing with what she was about to say, “It’s okay, I must have been scaring you for the last few seconds but I need to be honest with you. Remember when you bet on knowing what my stance was on Talon?”

 

Hana nodded her head, feeling nervous again. It was something that she has thought about before but usually pushed it past her mind, since Sombra has tried to ignore the topic entirely.

 

“Well, here’s the thing. When I said technically, I meant that I don’t really owe any loyalty to Talon, nor do I agree with their methods and ideals,” Sombra stuttered, not sure if she was making herself clear. “I mean, I don’t submit to Talon. Unlike Reaper…”

 

Sombra really couldn’t get her thoughts straight, the words were not clicking with her head.

 

Hana tries to interpret them. “So, you’re not with Talon? Even though you are…?”

 

This frustrated Sombra because her head wasn’t being clear and her mouth was just saying anything it wanted. Hana noticed the way Sombra was acting, placing a hand over Sombra’s before whispering, “Take your time. It’s okay.”

 

“Hana!? Is that you?” Called out a British voice. Hana and Sombra took their hands away immediately, shocked and scared that it was a certain Overwatch agent. The Korean looked over her shoulders, her heart dropping, when she saw not just Lena, but Lúcio as well.

 

_ Of fucking course they would find me. Angela probably made them find me. _

 

Lúcio and Lena rushed over, a little too quickly for Hana’s liking, and greeted her. Sombra, at this point, was trying to angle her coffee so that it covered her face. When that didn’t work, she ended up grabbing a woman’s small fan, when she wasn’t looking, and opened it to cover her face.

 

“Hey guys,” Hana says, forcing it out. She gave her friends a hug, looking back at Sombra. The Hispanic woman could be recognizable if someone were to take a close look at her face. Overwatch has figured out Sombra’s image after missions over missions of fighting her. Luckily, Sombra was able to ‘naturally’ cover her face with a fan that Hana assumed was stolen in the few seconds that spanned. It also didn’t help that the woman behind Sombra was asking where her fan was.

 

“I knew we would find you here,” Lena says, there was nervousness in her voice. 

 

“And who is this?” Lúcio asks, his eyes on Sombra.

 

_ God damn it Lúcio. Way to get directly to the point. _

 

“Oh, she’s my friend,” Hana says. “Her name is….”

 

“Olivia,” Sombra said quickly, offering a hand while still trying to nonchalantly cover her face. 

 

“Olivia,” Lena said, there was a little bit of suspicion in her voice. “Nice to meet you. Are you the girl that Hana has been seeing?”

 

Hana coughed, almost spilling the coffee she was drinking.  _ Was I that fucking obvious?! Way to be fucking direct Lena!  _ Hana laughed, waving her arms in front of her.

 

“What?!” The girls said at the same time, coincidently. “No, she is just a friend!” Sombra and Hana shoved the coffee into their mouths, sweat drops falling from her foreheads. Lúcio and Lena were taken aback by the duo’s strange behavior before facing Hana.

 

“So Hana, we were actually looking for you,” Lúcio said. “There was an attack, not far from here. Jack wanted us to assemble but I guess you didn’t hear.”

 

_ That was probably Reaper, releasing his steam after I pissed him off.  _ Sombra thought.

 

“Oh?” Hana says, silently cursing herself for forgetting her bracelet and turning her phone off. “Then I guess we should be going.”

 

Hana looks at the nervous Sombra before hearing another voice call out to her. “Hana! There you are!” Cried a certain doctor.

 

_ Oh my god. You can’t be serious. This is a joke.  _ Hana growls to herself before facing the angelic woman.

 

“Angela...I take it you were trying to find me,” Hana said through gritted teeth. “Wow...you have great timing.”

 

“Well, we couldn’t contact you, what did you think we had to do?” Angela says. She looks over at Sombra, who has been trying to make herself small this whole time. “And is this the girl that you’ve been talking too?”

 

Hana was losing her temper. She was embarrassed and Sombra’s identity could be revealed at any second. “Yes Angela, she is. Happy everyone?” Hana says, with so much anger in her tone. She really wanted to just take Sombra’s hands and run.

 

Angela raised an eyebrow at Hana’s attitude but tried to ignore it. She says, “Just curious, Hana. You’ve been distracted lately. Um...anyways...Jack summoned us so we should go.”

 

Angela turns to Sombra, her blue eyes narrowed as she says, “Sorry to cut this date short…”

 

“Olivia,” Sombra says, with a bit more confidence.

 

“Olivia,” Angela says, repeating the name. “You look very familiar.”

 

Sombra, her fan still in her face, responded, “I get that a lot.”

 

“Can you stop being so nosy Angela?!” Hana yells, scaring Lúcio and Lena a bit. “You’re not my mom!”

 

 

Angela takes a step back, shocked at Hana’s outburst. Sombra just looked at the two women, sweat dropping, as she tried to figure out an escape route. Angela says, “Hana, what is bothering you so much these last few weeks? You seem to disappear during missions, sneak off during meetings, and stare at your phone almost all the time. It’s starting to affect the group. We are just worried that you’ll be too distracted that you might get hurt. If it is this girl, that’s fine. I don’t understand why you are keeping her quiet and secretive.” 

 

“Is it really your business?! It’s my life, not yours. I don’t go prying in when you’re with Fareeha.” Hana growls, her anger seeping out continuously. Angela looked like she was slapped in the face. Sombra knew she needed to get out of this situation, especially for Hana’s sake.

 

“Oh! Look at the time,” Sombra says, still using that damn fan to cover her face. “I should get going! Hana, it was so nice to see you but it looks like you’re busy so maybe you should go. Like...now.”

 

Hana noted the urgency in Sombra’s voice, turning to face her. “Ah, yes. Of course, So-Olivia...I’m sorry to cut the meeting short. I’ll text you tonight.”

 

The girls gave an awkward wave before Sombra ran around the corner. She released a huge breath of relief.  _ Sorry to leave you in that mess Hana.  _ With the wave of her fingers, she disappears and walks back past the same group. Deciding to get a little petty, Sombra pulls a few strands of hair out of Angela’s head, earning a short yelp from her.

 

“Ow…” Angela mutters before speaking to Hana. “Hana, we’ll talk about this later. We really need to go.”

 

Hana just storms past Angela, pushing her aside, as Lúcio and Lena followed, feeling a bit guilty for initiating the confrontation. Sombra watches Hana leaves, a bit sad that she could not tell Hana what she was trying to say. She leaves, not excited to receive another lecture from Reaper and Widowmaker.

 

Angela follows the group, keeping an eye on Hana, her face filled with worry.  _ That woman looked so familiar. Where have I seen her before? _

 

__________

As Sombra expected, Reaper and Widowmaker were on her ass the moment she returned. The mission was already completed, probably because Sombra took her sweet time returning. Now she had to face the wrath of these two.

 

“Sombra.” Reaper hisses and he immediately grabs her by the collar, shoving her around. “You better have a fucking good reason this time!”

 

Sombra wasn’t in the mood to be mischievous, her face looked exhausted and that pissed Reaper off more. He growls, throwing Sombra against the wall, using his boot to slam in her stomach. Widowmaker just stared, no emotions, as she watches her comrade get pushed around. Reaper then hoists Sombra up to her feet after he was done releasing his anger. Sombra says, “You done?”

 

Already steamed off, Reaper lets go of Sombra before returning to the ship. Widowmaker, surprisingly, wipes the dirt off of Sombra, a rare action of kindness, if you could even call it that. It actually shocked Sombra too, it was the first time Widowmaker really paid any attention to her. The French woman whispered into the Hispanic woman’s ear, “Talon will rip your heart out and stomp it on the ground. Be careful.”

 

She left to enter the ship, leaving Sombra surprised at her words. She knew of Widowmaker’s origins and what she went through, it sickened her. The French woman never really showed any act of friendship or companionship towards anyone at all. This left Sombra wondering if Amélie was still there, inside of Widowmaker, trying to warn her.

 

_ She’s warning me that I’m in too deep. _


	5. The Truth

It has been a month. A whole month from the events at Numbani. What’s worse is that Sombra hasn’t really texted Hana all that much, which broke the girl’s heart. She tried to remind herself that they were enemies and that it was possible that Sombra was just too busy. But the anxiety was ruining Hana’s mood, she was sure Sombra was ignoring her.

 

_ I’m such an idiot. How could I be with someone from Talon? She’s a fucking enemy and I let myself be played around in her stupid game. _

 

Hana’s mood did not go unnoticed, everyone at Overwatch could see that their spunky high leveled bunny was turning into a depressed rabbit that has lost its speed. Lena and Lúcio has tried everything to bring Hana’s mood up, but to no avail. Even Jack tried to give a pep talk about romance and heartbreak, which did not help in the slightest. Everyone at this point was aware that Hana has some secret lover, although they could not figure out who, they just knew the mystery woman was named Olivia. Angela felt guilty for acting so protective, fearing she may have scared Olivia off. Even Hana’s streams were depressing, she didn’t talk much and she didn’t interact with the fans as much as she usually did. This did not go unnoticed by her loyal fans, nor did it escape Sombra’s eye.

 

Sombra watched the streams as much as she could, knowing she was ignoring Hana’s texts. She felt guilty but she hoped Hana would understand. Ever since Widowmaker spoke out of character, Sombra has been trying to gain access to the French woman’s torture and medical changes that were made to her. It was hard when all of Talon hates you already. It didn’t help that Reaper was hovering over her shoulders every second he had. However, Sombra needs to gather evidence of Widowmaker’s medical records. They were proof of what Talon did with technology that was invented by Angela. If she could get her hands on this, she might be able to break her way out of Talon’s grasps. Usually, she would’ve just hacked into the Talon system but she had too many eyes on her, especially Reaper.

 

Sombra was pretending to read a book, since she could hear the death cloud a mile away, when Reaper stomped his way to her and grabbed her coat. “Get over here! We are leaving on a mission! King’s Row, we are attacking the payload that Overwatch is transporting,” he explains, almost ready to drag Sombra across the floor.

 

“Ai! Wait Gabe, jeez! Let me grab my weapon at least!” Sombra growls. She was tired of his shit. He has been violent towards her and she was getting bruises on her body. She couldn’t wait to escape his clutches.

 

“Fine, five minutes or I’m going to drag you on the ship myself, dead or alive,” Reaper spatted. Sombra quickly raced to her room, safe from Reaper’s wrath.

 

Inside her room, Sombra did not want to test Reaper’s patience. She grabbed her machine pistol but quickly went to her computer to do some hacking. In a few seconds, she saw the team that’ll be at King’s Row.  _ Hana. _ It made her excited to see her, despite not holding any contact with her. Sombra started to take a hard drive and plugged it into her computer, downloading files about Widowmaker. It really wasn’t much, but what she found would still intrigue Overwatch. She had to give this to Hana. No matter what. 

 

Fearing she was running out of time, Reaper was insanely punctual, she heard a soft knock on her door that scared her.  _ Just a couple of more seconds and it’ll be downloaded. _ She grabbed the hard drive the moment it was done downloading and hid it in a secret pocket in her coat. Preparing herself to face Reaper, Sombra opened the door to actually see Widowmaker.

 

“I convinced Reaper to let me retrieve you,” Widowmaker says. Even though the tone of her voice was monotonous, it made Sombra a bit happier that the French woman was actually putting effort to defend her from Reaper’s wrath. “Let’s go.”

 

__________

 

“Talon is attacking!” Soldier 76 yelled, causing the team to get in position. Hearing the word ‘Talon’, Hana just growls as she thought about Sombra’s lack of effort.

 

_ Wonder what she would have to say? She should’ve just broken up with me properly if she was going to bluntly just ignore me for a month. _

 

Deep down, Hana knew that there must be more to the story than she knew. It was unfair to criticize Sombra, especially since they were ‘technically’ enemies. Since Sombra didn’t really say anything to her, prior to this mission, Hana had no choice but to chase her down if she saw her. Which was likely.

 

“Sniper! Don’t get caught!” Lena yells as the sound of a whooshing bullet could be heard. Hana had to get into D.Va mode, driving her mech towards the front of the team in order to absorb the attacks with her matrix shield.  D.Va knew Lena will go bother Widowmaker, so the Korean started to look for any slight chances of a flash of purple. 

 

There was a wisp of dark clouds that appeared before D.Va and she immediately used her charge to push through it. Reaper materialized after D.Va charged through him, before turning at the meka and started shooting at it, taking out huge chunks of it.  _ Shit! Why is he on to me?! _

 

“I’m coming!” Angela cries, flying towards D.Va to heal her. Switching to boosting, D.Va started to aim her guns at Reaper in full power but all the bullets went right through him. He then turned his attention to Angela, aiming at her. 

 

“Shit!” Hana cries and luckily her matrix defense shield was fully recharged so she activated it to absorb all of Reaper’s attacks. Angela was able to fly over safely to Fareeha, out of Reaper’s range.

 

“Hana! Get out of there!” Angela called out. Fareeha started to launch her rockets at Reaper, trying to push him away.

 

“Get back!” The Egyptian woman yelled, trying to force Reaper into a corner. 

 

Meanwhile, Sombra was dealing with a pesky British girl on her side. She caught Lena trying to attack Widowmaker so Sombra aimed her machine pistol at her, purposely missing her. A few bullets, however, did scrape Lena and she retaliates by shooting back. Widowmaker, noticing the skirmish near her, made her way to the battle to join the fight. A bit odd for a sniper. 

 

Lena jumps out of Widowmaker’s aims as the French woman shoots at her. One bullet was able to hit Lena in the leg, making her grunt in pain. She just rewinds in time, reversing the damage. Having two guns, Lena aimed one at Widowmaker and the other at Sombra. Sombra used her translocator to dodge out of Lena’s aim, disappearing and reappearing behind Lena.

“Sometimes I feel a little sick after using my Translocator, I’m sure you know what I mean, Lena,” Sombra teased, a little bit of her personality sneaking out.

“Won’t be a problem if you just disappeared forever,” Lena retaliated, shooting her weapon at the Hispanic woman. The British woman noted the cut in Sombra’s eyebrows and immediately thought,  _ Where have I seen that before? _

 

Sombra swiped a clawed hand at Lena, knocking her head. The woman quickly recovered, using her weapon to slam it into Sombra’s skull. This caught Sombra off guard and she started to fall off the building entirely

 

“Sombra!” Widowmaker cried out.

 

Another voice was heard as well, just not out loud. D.Va was turning a corner, in her attempts to find and confront Sombra, when she saw the Hispanic woman falling off a building. It scared her, making her panic. D.Va proceeded to use her charge but then she saw Widowmaker swoop down, attempting to catch Sombra.

 

Time seems to have slowed down, ironically since Lena was there. Each second ticked by as Sombra was getting closer to the ground, Widowmaker’s hands barely reaching her, and D.Va was just praying she would make it.

 

There was a cloud of dark smoke that appeared below Sombra and she was lifted up by no other than Reaper himself. He caught her in time. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you Sombra?” He growls. Once Sombra was able to recover, he put her down, staring at D.Va.

 

_ No! _ Sombra thought as she saw the meka.  _ Shit! _

 

“Hana, get away! We can’t take all three of them!” Lena screamed, she blinked down to D.Va, urging her to escape. The D.Va side of the Korean wanted to shoot but the Hana side wanted to talk to Sombra, to know her real intentions with Talon and with her. However, D.Va followed Lena by escaping and trying to return back to their team.

 

“Widowmaker,” Reaper growls. “Don’t let D.Va get away. Understand?” The tone in his husky voice indicated a deeper and malicious intent for Hana and Sombra’s eyes widen.

 

“No! Gabe wait!” Sombra tries to say but Reaper grabs her by the throat and squeezes down on it.

 

“Too long have you chased after D.Va and she always gets away! I’m not letting that kid come out of this place alive! War is no place for her. She’s just a kid who plays video games and thinks she is ready to deal with the big guns. Widowmaker, go after her!” Reaper hisses, letting go of Sombra. The French woman, taking a subtle pause, unnoticed by Reaper, proceeds to chase the running Overwatch agents.

 

_ No, Widowmaker… _

 

Glaring at Reaper, Sombra gets up to give chase before getting re-caught by Reaper’s claws. “Where do you think you’re going Sombra?!” He yells. 

 

“I’m going to stop this!” Sombra screams at him, tears in her eyes. “I don’t want to be part of Talon anymore! I don’t want to be sent on missions against Overwatch! I’m going to stop Widowmaker and you will never have to see me again!”

 

Reaper was shocked and confused at Sombra’s outburst. He says, “What are you saying Sombra!? You can’t just quit and run away!? Talon will chase after you and try to kill you!”

 

“Try me puta!” Sombra hisses, grabbing Reaper’s hands and throwing them off of her. “I’m done with Talon!”

 

The cloud of death grabs his shotgun and aims it at Sombra, his red eyes glowing brightly against his white skull mask. The anger was literally seeping out of him, pouring out practically. “I knew you were an unloyal son of a bitch!  I should have never let Talon take you in!” Reaper screams. “Talon could have protected you, gave you a home. A reason for living. Are you really going to give all of that up? For what? What could have possibly made you reject the people who took you in?!”

 

Sombra stepped forward, letting the shotgun tap on her chest, almost like she dared Reaper to shoot. Her purple eyes, narrowed in anger, staring at the dead man. She says, “Because I found a reason to leave, I found someone precious to me.”

 

A loud snarl escaped from Reaper, conflicted, and he starts to pull the trigger. As the Hispanic woman expected, Sombra begins to disappear but it was partly too late. The bullets were able to pierce her skin, while she was transitioning into her purple matrix, before Sombra vanished. The bullets kept going until it hit the wall, leaving Reaper by himself. “Sombra!” Reaper yells at nothing.

 

At an incredible distance from Reaper, Sombra reappears, clutching her right shoulder. She was able to escape but the bullets still scraped the right side of her upper body. There was enough damage to render her right arm useless. The blood poured out and Sombra noticed that she left a light trail of blood behind her.  _ Shit! I was too careless! _

 

There was a loud gunshot and Sombra faced towards the direction of the sound. It was silent. Sombra hoped that it indicated that Widowmaker may have missed her target. 

 

__________

 

“Hana, we’re at a dead end!” Lena cried out, facing a wall. The British girl cursed at herself for forgetting her surroundings. Her mind racked with escape plans, with Widowmaker close at their heels. Luckily the first shot that she made missed them, just barely.  They could hear Widowmaker’s footsteps but then it went silent.

 

_ Shit, she’s hiding!  _ D.Va thought as she prepared to launch her matrix system again. They scanned the area but there was no sign of Widowmaker. There was an uneasy tension radiating from the area. It was like they were being stalked by a vicious predator.

 

“Come out and show yourself you coward!” Lena shouted out. Silence. Dead silence was all that answered Lena.

 

“Lena, stay behind me! My meka can take her bullets!” D.Va says, moving to stand in front of Lena.

 

“Be careful, she can still aim through your shield if you let your guard down,” Lena responds. 

 

Meanwhile, Widowmaker was situated in a hiding spot, not far from her prey. Her amber eyes glowed, watching them. She looked through her spider goggle mask, finding any weaknesses in D.Va’s meka.

 

_ Widowmaker, don’t let D.Va get away! Understand? _

 

Reaper’s voice and words echoed in Widowmaker’s mind, as if putting a spell on her. The French woman’s mask found a weakness, a small target on one of the meka’s legs. She aimed her rifle at it, not wasting any time and took her shot. There was a loud pop and a crash. D.Va’s meka had malfunctioned and forced D.Va out of it. Now D.Va was just Hana in the flesh. The girls searched around for Widowmaker, trying to find the source of the bullet.

 

“She’s close!” Lena cried out, readying her guns. Hana had her pistol out, ready to shoot.

 

The fear was in her voice as Hana said, “We need to get out of here!”

 

The girls were tight in fear, paralyzed. They didn’t dare to make a move. Not even a single sound. They didn’t even want to blink, fearing that Widowmaker might shoot when their eyes closed. Lena and Hana were like bugs caught in a web, helpless.

  
  


_ I’m going to die here, aren’t I?  _ Hana thought.  _ If only I could have seen Sombra one more time. Tell her...tell her that I still care, even if she has been ignoring me. I wish I could tell her that I miss her.  _

 

Widowmaker watched the duo, especially on Hana. She aimed her scope on Hana’s head. It was so defenseless, it was so easy. All she had to do was take a shot. But there was a flash of purple near her and Widowmaker turned her head to see Sombra crawling towards her. She saw the blood on her right shoulder. The French woman could figure out that Reaper must have gotten pissed at Sombra.

 

“Widow! Stop!” Sombra whispered harshly. “Please don’t shoot. You’re better than this.”

 

Sombra’s voice brought something out of Widowmaker, like someone was trying to come out of her. The French woman took a second to recognize this feeling, it was warm and soft. She has felt it before. However, Reaper’s words still echoed in her head, like it was trying to keep her in check with the assignment she was ordered to do.

 

“Amélie,” Sombra said softly. “I know you are in there. You do not have to do this. You can fight it. I’ve seen you done it before.”

 

Widowmaker flinched at the name. It was familiar to her, but she wasn’t sure why. The pounding in her head was reminding her to shut this ‘Amélie’ person out, to pull the trigger. Widowmaker says, “I’m sorry Sombra. I have to do it.”

 

Her purple fingers ran over the trigger, perfectly aimed at the unknowing Hana. Sombra’s eyes were filled with tears. She pleaded, her hand reached out, “No, please.”

 

“I always knew Sombra,” Widowmaker said after a pregnant pause. There was a gleam in her eyes for a split second. “I always knew.”

 

_ Bang! _


	6. Redemption

Sombra never has felt so much adrenaline in her life before. Her feet kicked her body off and tackled Widowmaker, trying to shake up her aim. But the damage has been done. The Hispanic woman would hear a loud scream before hearing a thud. She looked over from her hiding spot, seeing Hana on the floor, with Lena down besides her. Lena cried for help, unsure of what to do. Sombra could see the blood on the ground and her heart sank. She turned at Widowmaker with tears pouring down her face, but she only saw a monster that Talon created. Widowmaker only looked at her back, before saying, “I’ve never felt more alive.”

 

“Angela!” Lena was screaming into her communicator. “Angela we have an agent down! It’s Hana! She’s bleeding fast! Please come!”

 

Sombra turned her sights at the scene, watching Lena struggle to stop the bleeding. She looked back at Widowmaker but she had already disappeared. Sombra was numb, she couldn’t move. The pain in her right shoulder was on fire, spreading across her body. 

 

“Angela!” Lena cried out again. It shook Sombra out of her trance. The Hispanic woman turned invisible when she could hear the rockets of Pharah’s jets and Angela close behind her. 

 

“Hana!” Angela screamed when she saw the Korean on the ground. She ran to her, preparing her staff in hand. “Please, no. Please. Oh god.”

 

“Angie, is she going to be alright?” Lena sobbed.

 

“She won’t be until we send her to the emergency unit,” Angela explains before turning to Pharah. “Fareeha! You need to carry her out to the hospital! You’re the fastest!”

 

Fareeha nodded, gathering Hana into her arms and preparing to fly off. Angela prepares her wings, turning back at Lena. “Can you make it back by yourself?” The medic asked.

 

Lena nodded, wiping her tears. Fareeha started to fly, with Angela close to monitor Hana’s condition. Sombra was watching them leave, still invisible, before turning to Lena, taking out the hard drive. She appeared before Lena, almost making the girl jump and shoot.

“You!” Lena screamed. “What are you doing here!?”

 

“I just want to give you this,” Sombra softly said, not holding any weapons in her hands. “Please take it.”

 

“Why would I want that!?” The British woman snarls.

 

“Overwatch needs to know this. It’s better if you take it and show it to Angela.”

 

Lena was highly apprehensive, wary of the woman in front of her. This Sombra, however, was a completely different person than the Sombra that Lena was fighting earlier. After staring at her for a long while, Lena remembered the woman named Olivia and her mind clicked. She says, “Olivia?”

 

Instead of answering, Sombra shoved the hard drive into Lena’s hands before disappearing. Alone, Lena was making connections about Hana’s not-so-secret girlfriend and her mind was blown. “Oh my god,” she says. “Hana was shagging a Talon agent?!”

 

__________

 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

 

It was all Sombra would hear when she found the room that Hana was at. The bed was covered by curtains, blocking Sombra’s view of Hana. There was no one in the room. It was silent, excuse for the machine sounds. The Hispanic woman was terrified to see Hana but she knew she had to. She had to see for herself. Her body wasn’t moving, it wouldn’t budge. Using all of her will power, it strained her to even take a step.

 

_ Come on! Hana is right there. You’re being such a coward! Move, god damn it! _

 

One step became two steps and finally Sombra was making her way to the bed. The beeping sound was louder than before. The wound on Sombra’s shoulder throbbed but she was able to steal some bandages to messily patch it up in the meantime. Her hand gripped the white curtain. Pausing for a few moments, Sombra ripped open the curtains to reveal Hana’s state.

 

Nothing in the world could have prepared her for this. Hana had tubes coming out of her mouth and her arm, blood pumping into her arm. Her face was pale, her lips were almost blue, but there was no bandages around Hana’s head. It confused Sombra for a bit. She was sure that Widowmaker had made a clean headshot. Her purple eyes traced down to Hana’s left shoulder. It was fully bandaged and there was blood spots dangerously close to her heart. Sombra released a sob in relief. 

 

_ It didn’t hit her head! _

 

However, now Sombra was worried that the bullet may have injured Hana’s heart. Her anxiety skyrocket at the thought of Hana may being forced to die a slow and painful death. Sombra sat on a chair near the bed, taking Hana’s hands into her own and wept.

 

_ I’m so sorry Hana! I wish I never joined Talon. I wish I could have met you under different circumstances. Anything but as potential enemies. I’m so sorry. Please live. I can’t live in a world without you. _

 

There was faint footsteps, muffled by Sombra’s crying. Angela entered the room slowly, eyeing the Ex-Talon agent. She had just returned from going over the files that Lena brought her in a hard drive. 

 

______________________________________________________________

 

_ “What is this?” Angela asks after doing surgery on Hana. Lena handed her a hard drive to the doctor. _

 

_ “Sombra gave this to me. She wanted you to see it no matter what,” Lena says. _

 

_ “Sombra?”  _

 

_ Lena only nodded and left. Angela cleaned up and raced to her office. She shoved the hard drive into her computer without thinking. The files popped up, it was just a few but it was enough for Angela to growl in anger. Looking through her files, she saw that Talon has been tormenting Widowmaker into the assassin she is by using Angela’s equipment. They bastardized her work! Angela studied the notes and images that showed Widowmaker being poked and prodded. It disgusted Angela to see her work being used to brainwash. _

 

______________________________________________________________

 

Now Angela was in the presence of the woman who willingly gave her precious information. She softly knocked on the wall to get her attention. The Hispanic woman jumped at the sight of the doctor.

 

“It’s okay,“ Angela softly said. “I’m not going to turn you in.”

 

Sombra relaxed into her seat before saying, “Thanks doc.”

 

“Hana will recover. The bullet missed her heart completely. She just lost a lot of blood.”

 

“That’s great,” Sombra sighed. “I’m so relieved.”

 

Angela smiles, staring at the woman. Her mind made the obvious connection. Olivia was actually Sombra. It was no wonder that Hana was so uptight about hiding her.

 

“I’m afraid Hana may be in a coma for a while,” Angela says, walking closer to the woman. “But I need to know something. What is your relationship with Hana?”

 

“She’s my everything,” Sombra whispered after a soft pause. She trusted Angela, she knew the doctor cared for Hana like a daughter. Something that Sombra never really had herself. “I had a silly crush on her when I watched all of her streams. When I met her in person, my heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest. She’s...someone special. I love her.”

 

Angela took in Sombra’s words, smiling at them. She says, “I’m glad then. I really am.” Sombra chuckled softly as Angela placed a hand over Sombra’s shoulder. She noticed the injury and the doctor noted that she will looked into it later. “You know, you do not need to sit here until Hana wakes up. There is something that you can do for Overwatch. If you succeed, we will consider you as a member.”

 

__________

 

Widowmaker stood outside of her family’s chateau, drinking a sip of her wine. It was cold and windy, but the French woman paid no heed to it. It didn’t bother her. She could hear Reaper through the speaker but she ignored it. She was tired of hearing his voice.

 

“I figured you would come,” Widowmaker said, referring to the invisible figure appearing behind her.

  
  


“You always seem to be one step ahead of me,” Sombra said, giggling. “Nice place you got.”

 

Widowmaker turns around, staring at the Hispanic woman before saying, “You seem happy.”

 

“Yeah, I am. Hey, can I crush the speaker? Gabe’s voice is kinda annoying me.”

 

Widowmaker just nodded Sombra turned around, taking out her machine pistol, and blasting at the small speaker. It gave a satisfying hiss. Widowmaker places her wine to the side before saying, “I take it the girl lived?”

 

Sombra gave a loud laugh before responding, “You sly fox! You missed on purpose! You really got me!”

 

“What makes you think that? What if I accidently missed?”

 

“No, I know you did it on purpose Amélie. I saw you come out at the last second to stop your alter ego from shooting at her head.”

 

“That seems like a very unlikely hypothesis there, Sombra.” Widowmaker says. 

 

“Olivia,” Sombra says. “My name real name is Olivia.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Because you’re my friend,” Sombra says with a big smile on her face. Widowmaker had a comical urge to smack it out of her. “Now, listen. I got some people here who want to help you. They’re around the corner. You are more than welcome to surrender on your own free will.”

 

“And if I don’t?” Widowmaker asks, an eyebrow raised. 

 

“I guess I’ll just have to keep chasing you then, Amélie.”

 

Widowmaker, for the first time, smiled but it was so slight that it could be unnoticeable. She grabbed her wine glass and finishes the drink in one gulp. Then she grabs the actual wine bottle and says, “One for the road.”

 

__________

 

Hana’s eyes opened slowly, the sleepiness was flying away. Her first sighted was the white ceiling. She could hear the sound of something being cut, followed by the sounds of clinking plates.

 

“Hana? Are you awake?”

 

The Korean turned her head towards the voice, seeing through her hazy vision. All she saw was purple and her heart skipped a beat.

 

“Sombra?”

 

There was a gentle pause before the voice said, “Yes conejita, it’s me.”

 

Tears welled up in Hana’s eyes and she jumped towards the purple figure, wrapping her arms around them. She started to cry.

 

“Oh god, Sombra!” Hana cried. Warm arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. Hana could hear Sombra’s voice in her ear.

 

“I’m right here,” she said. “You’re alright.” 

 

As Hana’s mind cleared up, she remembered the events of King’s Row and she backed up from Sombra saying, “Why did you ignore me? Why didn’t you say anything to me? Why did you disappear?”

 

Sombra shushed the crying Korean, placing her hand on her cheek. “I’m sorry, Hana. I really am.”

 

“I missed you so much,” Hana wept. She cried into Sombra’s open arms as the Hispanic woman rubbed her back, gently rocking her. Hana was in a mixture of happiness and sadness, there was so much that she needed to know about Sombra but her head was only focused on letting out her emotions first. It took a while for Hana to calm down, in which Sombra offered her some apples that she cut for her. They ate in peaceful silence before Hana says, “I need you to tell me everything.”

 

“Of course Hana,” Sombra says. “You got shot and-”.

 

“No,” Hana said sternly. “I need you tell me everything about you.”

 

Sombra nodded, understanding what Hana meant. She took a deep breath before speaking. “My real name is Olivia Colomar. My whole life, I worked for different people to gain money. I hacked into every system that I was assigned to do, ever since I was a child. This is how I survived my whole life. Talon offered me a place to stay. It’s why I joined. I was afraid that the partnership wouldn’t last so I never really stayed loyal to them. I just did my own thing. As long as I had food, shelter, and a few bucks, that was enough for me.”

“Being with Talon, I saw the inhumane practices they did to innocent people. Like Widowmaker. She was brainwashed, forced to kill her husband, and then become a submissive assassin to Talon. At the time I found out, I decided to stay until I could figure out a way to help her. I then discovered you, and we met. I was so lost into you that I was scared that my work with Talon would put you in danger.”

“I love you Hana. I really do. That’s why I had to limit my conversations with you. I needed to gain evidence for Widowmaker but Reaper held a close eye on me. It was a hard journey but it has been done. Widowmaker is being treated by Angela currently.”

 

Hana took in this information and her heart was finally shedding the guilt and anxiety. She grabs So-Olivia’s hands. “Thank you.”

 

The two gently stare at each other, Hana moves in to place her lips on Olivia’s. It was the first time they actually kissed on the mouth. Hana moves her lips to urge Olivia to respond. Olivia smiles against Hana’s lips, returning the favor. They slipped into their own world, a moment just between them.

 

“Hey Olivia, I got the—” Lena says before spotting the two of them. Lúcio pops his head in, spotting the duo. Hana and Sombra quickly separated, with blushes on their faces.

 

“Oh,” Lúcio says. “Sorry, we’ll come back in a little bit.”

 

Lena gave Hana a thumbs up before Lúcio dragged her out of the room. Once gone, Hana and Olivia laughed at the incident.

 

“I take it that you’re on good terms with Overwatch?” Hana giggled.

 

“I hope so, I mean...everyone knows you have the hots for me,” Olivia smirks, earning a playful slap from her Korean girlfriend.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro: I just want to say thank you for reading this story. This was a fun project to write and thank you to Grimlockprime222 for contacting me about this and his art!
> 
> Also there is NSFW art so just warning you if you are reading in public!

“So where did you want to put the box?” Olivia asks, carrying a heavy load in her arms. Hana and Olivia were in Their room at Watchpoint Gibraltar. They got a larger room and bed scene they were sharing.

 

“Just put it by the corner, babe,” Hana answers, she was looking through the many boxes to find something to take out. Olivia places the box, rubbing her forehead to wipe away the sweat. She looks around the room, it was already partly decorated, thanks to Hana.

 

“You really did a good job with this room,” Olivia complimented. “It looks very nice.”

 

“Thanks, I wanted the room to represent us. It is a little mix of purple and pink.” Hana says, her eyes trailing over to an object she found as she was unpacking. She picked up a huge pillow, long enough to be almost Hana’s height. The Korean starts to laugh.

Olivia looks over to see why Hana was laughing and her heart sank. She quickly ran over to grab the offending item away. “Where did you find this?! No...how did you find this?”

 

“I found it under your bed when we grabbed some stuff from El Dorado,” Hana explains, giggling. “Aw, you really did have a crush on me.”

 

Olivia held a huge body pillow and on it was a picture of Hana, her suit slipping down her shoulder. The picture was definitely, but extremely well made, photoshopped. Hana wasn’t weirded out by this. She was aware that there were products of her face on weird objects.

 

“I...um...I…..ah…” Olivia stuttered, unable to explain herself.

 

“Did you like cuddling with pillow-Hana? Did she make you happy?” Hana teased. Olivia, taking a huge gulp, threw the pillow down and grabbed Hana’s hands.

 

“But I have the real Hana now!” Olivia declares. “And she’s so much better than a pillow!” The comment made Hana blush fiercely, the red covering almost her whole face.

 

They stared into each other’s eyes, their nose gently touching. Olivia raised her finger to perform her signature ‘boop’ on Hana’s nose. It made the girl giggle. Olivia wrapped her arms around Hana, pulling her to the bed. Hana collapse on the bed with a laugh. The laugh quickly faltered as Olivia ran her hand along Hana’s stomach on top of her suit, near her breast. The Hispanic woman’s fingertips tickled her and Hana couldn’t help but release a giggle.

 

“Ouch, you’re hurting my pride,” Olivia teased, kissing Hana’s cheek.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hana says, wrapping her arms around Olivia’s neck. She gives the older woman a kiss on her forehead. “I’m just ticklish.”

 

Olivia chuckles, Hana was acting way too cute for her. It made her heart melt. Her fingers tried to find…actually she didn’t know what she was suppose to find. How did Hana take off her suit? It made Olivia freeze up, embarrassed that she couldn’t figure out how to take it off.

 

“Need some help?” Hana asks, teasing. Olivia shyly nodded her head and Hana reached behind her back. “You take it off from the back.”

 

The suit fell down Hana’s creamy shoulders, almost looking quite erotic. Olivia’s heart just dropped. It made her excited yet nervous. The outfit slid down to Hana’s waist and Olivia’s eyes were glued to the exposed upper portion of Hana’s body.

 

“You don’t wear a bra underneath the outfit?” Olivia asks. Her purple eyes took in the sight of Hana’s perky breasts. They were such a wonderful circular size. Her hands itch to touch them.

 

“There is a built in bra in the suit,” Hana explains. “Are you seriously going to check out my clothes more than me?”

 

“I ‘seriously’ want to touch you.”

 

“I ‘seriously’ hope you do, I’m ‘seriously’ getting cold.”

 

Laughing, Olivia slips the suit down Hana’s waist and towards the end of her long legs. Each inch revealing more skin, more of Hana, and it excited Olivia. Once the suit is off, Olivia stared at Hana’s naked beauty. She had curves in the right places, her skin looked so soft to the touch, and there was minimal scars on her body. That probably was Angela’s expertise, even the bullet wounds healed up nicely. It reminded her that Angela healed her wounds too and it looks like nothing happened.

 

Hana took Olivia’s gloved hands and said, “I really hope these nails are just a look.”

 

“Haha, don’t worry babe,” Olivia said, taking the entire gloves off her hands to reveal perfectly normal ones. “They come off.”

 

Olivia, with the help of Hana, took her jacket off, along with her shirt, and her leggings off. Hana teases Olivia that she has built in shoes in her leggings. Other than that, Hana loved Olivia’s naked body. She found her so exotic. Their skin colors were complete opposites, yet they fit so well together. And, god, was Olivia quite toned in her arms and stomach region. It made Hana feel like a child next to her.

 

Olivia rested her body on top of Hana’s, secretly just trying to zap her body heat. The room felt very cool, for some reason. But Olivia loved the way Hana’s skin felt on her skin, it was soft, just like she expected. Hana’s hands gently rubbed Olivia’s back, her fingertips slightly dug into the older woman’s skin. It made Olivia take a deep, hiss-like, breath as the nails went up and down her back. The older woman crashed her lips against Hana’s neck, sucking in the sweet skin.

 

Hana moans at the contact, bucking her hips in response. The section that was in Olivia’s lips was starting to turn red, claiming her. Hana opened her mouth, sinking her teeth into Olivia’s shoulder. It was a gentle bite, not enough to draw blood. It urged Olivia on. The Hispanic woman’s hand trailed down Hana’s body, finding a hidden treasure. It took a quick break at Hana’s breast,giving each one a nice squeeze before continuing downwards. Each inch the fingers moved, Hana’s body bucked against the moving hand, urging it to go faster. The slow pace that Olivia was going at was making Hana groan in frustration. Olivia smiled in triumph though.

 

“I seriously swear to god,” Hana moans, annoyed. Olivia just chuckles at the pent up Korean but she moves her hands down in between Hana’s legs. It almost shocked Hana but she releases a gentle moan, bucking her hips once again. Olivia’s fingers traced along her entrance, feeling the wetness that has accumulated there. It made Olivia groan to feel how wet Hana has gotten for her.

 

Her fingers rubbed up and down, making sure Hana was prepared. She looks at Hana for any resistance. In response, Hana gives her a kiss. As they kissed, Olivia slipped two fingers inside of her girlfriend. Hana moaned, swallowed by the burning kiss. Olivia didn’t move, waiting for Hana to get comfortable around her penetrating fingers.

 

Olivia broke the kiss to trail butterfly kisses along her neck, comforting the Korean. Hana rubs her hands along Olivia’s arms, coaxing her to continue. The fingers started to move,at a even pace. It wasn’t slow and it wasn’t fast, it was moderate and Hana cried out loud, tossing her head back into the pillows. The fingers slowly picked up the past, rocking Hana gently into the bed. Hana clung onto Olivia as she let herself be consumed by this molten hot white pleasure. It started to build up, slowly, like tending a weaken fire.

 

The fingers, rubbing against the wet walls, continue to search  and probe in the entrance. The tips found a spongy tissue that made Hana jumped. Olivia listened to Hana’s loud squeal and decided she likes the sound of that. She started hitting that special spot, eliciting loud and erotic whines from Hana. The pressure was building in Hana, she was so close. Her voice could barely come out, overloaded with moans and gasps.

“O...li….vi...ahhhh...I’m close,” Hana whines. The walls clamp onto Olivia’s fingers as she came immediately. Hana shoved her mouth against Olivia’s shoulder again, biting into it. This time it was harder. They were near other rooms and Hana was already being teased all the time about her relationship with Olivia.

 

The high came down and Olivia slipped her fingers out. Hana releases a sigh, fluttering her eyes open. Olivia smiles down at her, kissing her gently before she says, “Did you feel ‘seriously’ good?”

 

Hana laughs before saying, “‘Seriously’, yes. I ‘seriously’ love you.”

 

“I ‘seriously’ love you too,” Olivia said with a smirk, “I also ‘seriously’ hope you’re gonna return the favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro: Thank you for reading till the end! Let me know in the comments about what you thought of this! Byeeee!
> 
> Grimlockprime222: I hope you all enjoyed the art. It was a blast to make it to go with the story and hopefully Kokoro and I will collab again soon! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork belongs to Grimlockprime222. Please do not steal them or repost them. Please ask Grimlockprime222 for permission.
> 
> Feedback and Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
